olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is the Virgin Goddess of Wisdom, War and Handicraft. She is the daughter of Zeus and the goddess Metis. Her symbols include the owl and the olive tree. She is one of the main characters of Olympus Guardian. Appearance Athena has a darker skin tone compared to the rest of the gods. She has curly lilac hair and blue eyes. Her apparel consists of a blue headband, a long purple cape, blue armor (which shows her mid-drift), a blue and lilac kilt, and armored boots. History Athena's father, Zeus, had an affair with Metis , an Oceanid and the Goddess of Intelligence, deep thought and prudence. It was prophesied that if a son were to be born between the two, that child will overthrow Zeus. Fearing this would come true, Zeus swallowed Metis. Nine months later, Zeus developed a splitting headache. In an attempt to ease Zeus' pain, Hephaestus cracked open his skull with his hammer. Athena sprung out of Zeus's head fully grown and clad in armor. Synopsis The Fire of Prometheus During a meeting after the war, Zeus consults Hera regarding the condition of everything. She then opens a scroll and mentions how many places were destroyed, loss of property, casualties, maintenance work, and the sudden appearance of corruption which makes her wonder why. Pandora's Box After Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, and Demeter blessed Hephaestus's creation, Hera blessed it with the pride to love itself. Who is the Most Beautiful Goddess? At Peleus and Thetis's wedding, Eris, the goddess of strife, was not invited. She then brought a golden apple with the inscription "To the Fairest" and left it by a table. Athena almost noticed her but immediately saw the apple along with Aphrodite and Hera. After reading the inscription, the three then argued over who deserves to have the golden apple. Hera argued that the apple should be hers because she is the greatest goddess. As their conflict was unresolved, Hera suggested that they let Zeus be the judge. He had difficulty judging and even the other felt bad for him. He then passed the judgement to Apollo whom he deemed worthy to do so because he is the "most beautiful god in Olympus." He is conflicted of deciding over Aphrodite's beauty, Hera's greatness, and Athena's wisdom. He then concluded that this is a job for a mortal to which Zeus clarifies as the most beautiful human. Zeus then asked Hermes to find this human. Hermes brought the shepherd Paris to serve as the judge of what he dubbed as the 1st Miss Olympus Competition. After Aphrodite and Athena met Paris, Hera threw a lightning bolt at them which she acquired from Zeus's stash of bolts. Zeus got angry for a bit but felt helpless as Hera has them. Hera then returns it to Zeus, making him take it and comment that Hera makes him cautious to which she replies that she should be saying that. She then introduces herself to Paris and tells him that great strength is the most beautiful among anything else. She then continues to bribe him that she will make him the strongest king on earth if he is to choose her for the apple. After doing so, Aphrodite and Athena also bribed Paris. Suddenly, Zeus states at it is time for the swimsuit round of the competition. Aphrodite agrees and changes into swimwear. Paris's attention was caught by this, making Athena worried and Hera angry. Hera then lectures Zeus about this. He then replies that this has always been a part of other competitions. Hera then asked to stop this and suggested voting instead. Ares unbelievingly states that a majority vote will make her win. She got angry and changed Ares into a frog before asking the people to raise their hands if they agree that she is the most beautiful goddess. The people look flustered but raised their hands out of fear. Athena then protests that it wasn't fair and that beauty is not denoted by power but by wisdom. Zeus agrees and Hera doubts how Athena can show her inner beauty. Athena then reveals a chalk board and started solving, making Aphrodite have a headache and Hera annoyed. Hera then rode a cloud and rammed through the board, destroying it. She then requested that the process be done properly and then takes Paris on her cloud before showing him what his future kingdom would look like if she gives the apple to Hera. He was amazed until Athena snatched him. When Paris decided to give the apple to Aphrodite, Hera and Athena were surprised. Everybody celebrated except for the two. = =